


Todos los caminos recorridos

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado su vida caminando en círculos. Alejándose y acercándose, separándose y, aun así, encontrándose siempre. En círculos. A veces entrelazados, a veces concéntricos, a veces simplemente paralelos. Siempre atraídos una y otra vez por su propia fuerza de la gravedad. Orbitando el uno junto al otro, a pesar de sus elecciones, a pesar de sus trayectorias divergentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** De nuevo un fic wincest y esta vez uno largo. 
> 
> En general voy a seguir el canon, salvo por momentos y cuestiones puntuales. El fin es poner de relieve lo incestuosa que es su relación canónica. Señores, no es que las slashers nos lo imaginemos, es que la tensión sexual no resuelta está AHÍ. Como un puñetero cartel luminoso. 
> 
> Cada capítulo estará dividido en dos partes: un círculo y un interludio. 
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla. Ya os lo sabéis ;)
> 
>  **Betas:** Hermione Drake y Heiko. Amigas, betas, compañeras. Muchas gracias por vuestro trabajo, tiempo y dedicación. Esta historia no sería igual sin vosotras. Mil veces gracias.

_Sammy, all I'm saying is that you're my weak spot._

_You are. And I'm yours._

_(Dean Winchester)_

**0\. Prólogo.** **  
**

Han pasado su vida caminando en círculos. Alejándose y acercándose, separándose y, aun así, encontrándose siempre. En círculos. A veces entrelazados, a veces concéntricos, a veces simplemente paralelos. Siempre atraídos una y otra vez por su propia fuerza de la gravedad. Orbitando el uno junto al otro, a pesar de sus elecciones, a pesar de sus trayectorias divergentes.

Dean asumió ese destino nacido del fuego hace mucho tiempo, el día que su padre le puso en los brazos a su hermano. Y fue tan natural como aceptar la responsabilidad de continuar con el negocio familiar. Lo hizo sin preguntas, sin dudas, sin miedo. Tomó la decisión y nunca más volvió a pensar en ello. Se limitó a seguir la inercia de aquel camino que había elegido, la idea de que Sam y la caza eran las líneas que definían quién era. El propósito de su existencia.

Dean siempre ha sido consciente de ello.

Sam siempre se ha rebelado contra ello.

Sam renegó de los días hechos de asfalto, de las cenas con sabor a comida basura, de los moteles desvencijados y los colegios fantasmas, de las relaciones baratas, y de los “sí, papá”. Con tanta fuerza que, cuando cumplió los trece años, se juró que un día escaparía de esa vida, de su familia. Tomó la decisión y fue liberador. Pensó en ella mil veces a lo largo de los años, con la palabra normalidad escapando de su boca como una invocación. Con la convicción de que no sería una pistola la que definiría quién era.

Han construido millones de círculos alrededor de ellos, sobre sí mismos, alrededor de las mismas preguntas (¿adónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién?, ¿por qué?). Girando una y otra vez para alcanzar las respuestas que nadie contestaba. Han pasado la vida enmarañados en circunferencias hasta descubrir las respuestas correctas.


	2. Stanford y las cosas que Dean nunca dijo.

_But when you walked out that door,_

_a piece of me died_

_I told you I wanted more,_

_but that's not what I had in mind_

_I just want it like before_

_(Blue Jeans, Lana del Rey)_

**1\. Primer círculo. Stanford y las cosas que Dean nunca dijo.**

Fue el portazo, lleno de rabia, de gritos, de “no vuelvas”. Fue su padre con la voz del whisky y los brazos tensos después de la última caza. Fue encontrarse con la herida abierta de su familia cara a cara. Pero fue sobre todo el “yo al menos tengo el valor de elegir mi propia vida” que rubricó Sam cuando Dean salió tras él para intentar detenerlo. Esa mirada cargada de resentimiento, de años de obligada obediencia y de absoluta determinación. Entonces Dean supo, con esa certeza que sólo le golpeaba en los instantes de vida o muerte, que esta vez no podría poner un parche en la brecha que su padre y su hermano habían construido a base de silencio. El inmenso engendro que había permanecido agazapado en las noches de “¿dónde está papá?”, en los continuos “haz lo que te digo y punto, Sam”, en los “recoged todo que nos vamos ya”, en los veranos de sangre y pistolas, en los cumpleaños no celebrados y en las palabras quemadas de “negocio familiar”.

Lo vio alejarse con la mochila al hombro (con poco equipaje, como siempre, pero con el importante) y entendió que esta vez no se trataba de una escapada. No habría más sábados de cervezas y chicas mientras John viajaba hacia algún lugar de Wisconsin, no habría más peleas por el mando de la tele, no habría más bolitas de papel mientras su hermano intentaba estudiar. Sam desapareció sin ruido, engullido por las sombras que creaban, como un negativo, las pocas luces de la calle. Y el hilo indestructible que Dean siempre había creído que les mantendría unidos se rompió. El “nosotros solos contra el mundo” que proclamó Sam en el verano de 1993 bajo una lluvia de estrellas.

Dean no había sido suficiente. Dean, que sabía hacer el puente a un coche en diez segundos, no había sido capaz de arreglar ese desastre.

Siguió allí de pie mientras el fuego del dos de noviembre de 1983 alcanzaba de nuevo su vida. Mientras destruía otra vez a su familia y devoraba el único propósito para el que valía. Se dobló sobre sí mismo con miles de agujas perforándole la piel. El sudor frío recorriendo su frente, el estómago contraído en una arcada y una pregunta abriéndose paso a puñetazos en su cabeza: ¿cómo iba a cuidar a su hermano? Vació la cena sobre la acera (un momento amargo) y arrastró los pies de vuelta a la habitación del motel: gris, destartalada. En las venas de Dean había dejado de latir la sangre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su padre parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe.

—No vamos a hablar de esto —le dijo John, con la mirada clavada en la televisión y autoridad marcial. El sufrimiento supurando por las arrugas de su cara—. Prepara tus cosas, mañana nos vamos de aquí. Hay un caso en Spokane.

Dean quería decirle que el verdadero caso paranormal era el de su familia y no lo que cojones hubiera en Spokane. Pero se limitó a asentir en su papel de buen hijo, como un soldadito obediente. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable de acatar una orden de su padre. Se fue a la cama con la náusea persistiendo en su boca y con la sensación de que, a pesar de llevar toda la vida cazando, era la primera vez que presenciaba una muerte de verdad. El fallecimiento de un órgano vital. Esa sensación le acompañó a la mañana siguiente, cuando escaparon de los veinticinco grados centígrados de Great Falls sin mirar atrás, y se quedó con él durante los siguientes dos años. Hasta ese instante, Dean jamás se había sentido como un huérfano.

El nombre de Sam se convirtió en un fantasma. Entró en el programa de rehabilitación de la familia Winchester. Un nombre que jamás se pronunciaba (si no se dice, no existe), pero que sobrevolaba cada una de sus rutinas. Desayunar, matar, Sam, comer, investigar, preguntar, Sam, armas, limpieza, ducha, Sam, maldiciones, coche, dormir, Sam. La costumbre de Dean solía buscar a su hermano en el asiento de atrás a través del retrovisor. Su enfado, por el contrario, buscaba algo de hierro para hacer desaparecer los restos de ese cadáver que cargaba a sus espaldas. Para espantar la idea de que Sam no sólo había dejado atrás la caza, que no sólo había huido de John.

Las semanas se fueron sumando unas a otras. Días idénticos  que pasaban por las ventanillas del Impala y donde lo único que cambiaba era el estado y el disfraz que usaban para que el agente de turno les dejara husmear. Los casos, los moteles, los bares de carretera, habían perdido ese algo que siempre los había hecho divertidos, interesantes. Y a veces era como si el tiempo teletransportara a Dean hacia delante (rápido, imperceptible) y otras como si no consiguiera avanzar a pesar de los relojes. Algunos días, Dean podía convivir con esa conversación que nunca mantenía con su padre: ¿dónde estará Sam?, ¿le irá bien?, ¿qué estará haciendo?  Otros, fingía que no le importaba (¡que le jodan!). Y otros (los que más) sentía ese cosquilleo insoportable en la punta de los dedos. El fantasma de un miembro desaparecido, la sensación de marcharse de cada sitio dejando atrás algo de sí mismo. Era como tener que aprender a escribir de nuevo, como reeducar a su cuerpo para volver a caminar, hablar, respirar. Pero quizás lo peor de todo era John: John y su impasibilidad, John y su silencio obstinado, John y sus miradas. Miradas quietas y serias, como aquella que le había dedicado en Fort Douglas cuando tenía diez años; el día que Sam fue atacado por una sthriga porque Dean lo había dejado solo. Como entonces, esta vez también podía leer en las miradas de John los “tendrías que haber controlado a tu hermano”, los “Dean, no has estado a la altura”.

La palabra responsabilidad (culpa) adquirió vida propia entre su padre y él. Creció como una enredadera, alargándose y trepando por sus rutinas, por los espacios en blanco que dejaban las frases vacías y los gruñidos de cansancio. Nunca hablaron de la posibilidad de ir a ver a Sam. Nunca hablaron de llamarlo y Dean nunca lo preguntó porque no era necesario. El “no” de John resonaba en cada una de sus respiraciones, en cada disparo de sal, en la omisión sistemática de cualquier caso que rozara el condado de Santa Clara.

Así que se concentró en no pensar. Construyó un búnker con aquello que podía controlar y se escondió detrás de su mirada de plomo y pólvora. Y a ratos no le iba mal. En su familia, mentir (mentirse) era una asignatura habitual y a Dean siempre se le había dado bien. Muy bien. Pero entonces llegaban las noches. La oscuridad insoportable llena de monstruos, de interrogantes, de Sam. De cosas que Dean no podía matar. En ocasiones se preguntaba si Sam estaría pasando por lo mismo o si estaría disfrutando de esa normalidad por la que tanto había rezado. Dean, que jamás había concebido un futuro en el que no estuviera su Sammy, se preguntaba si su hermano era capaz de vivir (de elegir) el suyo sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Sin ver a Dean en su elección…

No quería conocer la respuesta.

La primera noche que su cerebro dejó de encadenar los _podría_ y los _tal vez_ de forma compulsiva (llamar a Sam, visitar Stanford, convencer a John, comprobar que Sammy estaba bien) fue tres meses después de que su hermano se largara. Estaban en Iowa y habían localizado dos casos. Estados diferentes y millas de distancia entre ellos. Tenían que tomar una decisión y a Dean se le ocurrió de pronto que podían dividirse. Se lo soltó a su padre con un encogimiento de hombros y la boca llena de hamburguesa. Y aunque John hizo un amago de resistirse (no vas a ir solo a Abbeville), la pose de suficiencia de Dean y su “ya tengo veinticuatro años, papá” terminó por convencerlo. Al final dijo que sí, que podía ir solo, que le llamara si le necesitaba. Golpecito en la espalda y “nos vemos en una semana, hijo”.

Dos días después, en medio de ninguna parte, tuvo que coserse una herida que empezaba en las costillas y le llegaba hasta el ombligo. El nerviosismo y la adrenalina adheridos todavía a la aguja temblorosa que sostenía entre sus dedos. El asiento del coche sepultado por gasas y ropa húmeda de sangre, cortesía de un hombre lobo con bastante mala hostia. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para tirar del primer punto de sutura y llegar hasta los dieciséis sin más analgésico que un poco de ron. Joder, dolía de verdad. Cuando terminó, cayó exhausto sobre el asiento de atrás del Impala. Sudoroso, febril. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmió nueve horas seguidas y su padre lo recibió con una sonrisa (buen trabajo, hijo).

Así que se zambulló en el segundo propósito de su existencia: en el instinto, en el miedo; en las heridas que le hacían sangrar, esas que podía curar con una venda y un poco de ginebra; en salvar vidas ajenas, a pesar de la suya. Y funcionó. Empezó a cazar solo (24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana) y se hizo soportable no hablar de Sam, no llamarle, no verle. Recorrió nueve estados en un trimestre; mató a dos vampiros, una bruja, un metamórfico, dos hombres lobo, su primer espectro e incineró a cinco espíritus; sangró, se agotó, sudó; adquirió tres nuevas cicatrices para su colección; conoció dos nuevos antros en la interestatal 65 y seis chicas (rápidas y certeras) entre Phoenix y Chicago. Recibió más palmadas en la espalda y volvió a su zona de confort: litros de cerveza barata, tíos enormes con pinta de “no me des motivos para matarte” y pardillos con dinero y pocos billares recorridos. Y sí, los _podría_ , los _tal vez_ , los _por qué_ , todavía existían. Joder, claro que existían. Pero aprendió a sobrevivir a ellos y a respirar el lema de su familia para compensar: “salvar gente, matar cosas, el negocio familiar”.

Sam no llamó ni una sola vez en ese tiempo.

Cuando llegó mayo, en general ya volvía a ser una persona funcional de cara a la galería. Reía, bebía, follaba, cazaba, hacía lo que se esperaba de él. Mucho y bien. Su padre empezaba a bromear de nuevo y a dejar escapar alguna sonrisa. En especial con una buena cacería y sobre todo con una cerveza en la mano. Habían alcanzado una nueva normalidad, aunque fuera artificial. Y a Dean en parte le aliviaba y en parte le cabreaba soberanamente, en función del día que tuviera. En los días malos observaba a esas familias, esos hombres, mujeres, desconocidos con los que se cruzaba a diario y se preguntaba, con cierto resentimiento, cómo eran capaces de continuar con sus rutinas (coche, sueños, trabajo, envidias, casa, niños, risas, miserias, perros). Cómo era posible que el mundo siguiera en el mismo sitio de siempre, ajeno al incidente Sam, al terremoto de 8 grados en la escala Ritcher que había sacudido a su familia.

En días como el de hoy, Dean se preguntaba cómo era posible que esa camarera de Reno siguiera mascando chicle sin inmutarse.

—¿Los dos tomarán café? ­—les preguntó mientras masticaba una y otra vez. Todo el peso en un pie y cara de “arrancad, que tengo cinco mesas más esperando”.

—Sí. Además, un desayuno especial y… —John le hizo una seña a Dean— ¿otro?

Dean se limitó a asentir.

Dos cafés humeantes después, la camarera desapareció tras la barra para gritar sus pedidos a un alguien invisible de la cocina.  Su padre volvió a sus notas, a su agenda, a sus mapas y Dean ya no pudo contenerse.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Su voz cargada de intención. Un reto.

John dejó de agitar las hojas de papel y se concentró en Dean. Ojos fijos e inexpresivos, como si lo viera por primera vez. Dean no tenía ninguna duda de que su padre sabía perfectamente qué día era y lo que significaba. Pero quería dejarle claro que él no pensaba ignorarlo, que no iba a dejarlo pasar, que estaba enfadado. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras el aire se espesaba, mientras se electrificaba para formar una masa a punto de explotar. Contuvo el aliento, esperando la detonación. Pero unos segundos después, John bajó la cabeza y volvió a su mapa de carreteras. Despacio. Ignorando el reto. Reprimiendo la combustión.

—Claro que lo sé. —Palabras afiladas, tono mecánico—. Estamos a 2 de mayo y tenemos tres casos con los que trabajar. —Ahí estaba su “no vamos a hablar de esto, Dean”. Su frase fetiche—. Bobby me ha dicho que hay un espectro en Wyoming, en un pueblo llamado Riverton, y un nido de vampiros en Baltimore. También hay un par de muertes inexplicables en Pleasanton, pero creo que podríamos dejar pasar este asunto, tal vez las muertes sean simples coincidencias…

Claro, Pleasanton, California. Un caso cerca de Stanford y ese sí podían dejarlo pasar, ¿no? Dean apenas podía contener la frustración, las ganas de pegar un puñetazo encima de la mesa. De zarandear a su padre y decirle que ya habían callado suficiente. Y tomó una decisión irracional. Soltó lo único que John no esperaba oír, lo que de verdad podía hacerle daño:

—Yo me encargo de Pleasanton.

John lo fulminó con la mirada. Había captado todo el significado de la frase.

—Ya te he dicho que vamos a dejarlo estar. Yo iré a Riverton y tú a Baltimore.

—No, señor. —Rotundo, decidido. Esta vez no pensaba ceder—. Voy a ir a Pleasanton.

John no dijo nada inmediatamente (labios y ceño fruncidos). Cabreado, muy cabreado. En ese momento llegaron los dos especiales, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los huevos fritos y las lonchas resecas de bacon que humeaban desde los platos. Y aunque la camarera se les quedó mirando un tanto desconcertada, tuvo el suficiente sentido común de dar media vuelta sin emitir ningún sonido. No fuera a salpicarle. Pasaron los segundos y, antes de que John hablara, Dean ya sabía que había ganado el pulso.

—Está bien. Tú mismo. —le dijo John, severo. Le lanzó las llaves del Impala mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Nos vemos en una semana.

Su padre se largó del bar, dejando el desayuno sin tocar, el café sin beber, y a Dean como si acabara de enfrentarse a una horda de kitsunes. Tenía la cabeza convertida en un hervidero y la frente empapada en sudor. Se concedió un momento mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, mientras respiraba. Había tomado la decisión. Dejó veinte pavos en la mesa y se marchó sin esperar el cambio. Tenía 253 millas de carretera por delante y debía llegar a Stanford antes de que terminara el día.

Antes de que acabara el cumpleaños de Sammy.

Las cuatro horas del trayecto fueron para Dean una continua sucesión de todos aquellos _y si…_ , de todas las preguntas, de todos los _quizás_ que había intentado enterrar en los últimos meses. Anticipación, nervios, enfado, traición. Puso a Nirvana a un volumen atronador como respuesta a esa emergencia; pero era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, de prestar atención a algo que no fueran las ganas de ver a su hermano y abrazarlo. O las ganas de dar media vuelta en la siguiente curva para no tener que explicar por qué no le había llamado. Para no tener que escuchar por qué Sam tampoco lo había hecho. Por qué Dean no había sido suficiente para él. Millas y millas de preguntas absurdas y otras que de verdad dolían. Se pasó el viaje subiendo y bajando las ventanillas de forma casi compulsiva, dividido entre el calor y el frío, entre irse o quedarse. Y por momentos sentía que perdía el aire, constreñido entre latido y latido. Entre esa maraña innombrable que se le pegaba en las paredes del estómago y que estaba compuesta de cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a decir. Una hora, dos horas. Y por fortuna, dos cintas de cassette después (en algún punto entre Roseville y Sacramento), Dean consiguió rescatar algo de razonabilidad y poner orden en su cabeza. Sólo iba a visitar a su hermano, se decía, a tomarse una cerveza (tal vez dos), a comprobar que estaba bien y a felicitarle el cumpleaños con un poco de tarta (fundamental). Se concienció, se lo repitió y funcionó hasta que alcanzó San Francisco. Guardó la compostura mientras, en los últimos coletazos del viaje, llegaba la verdadera avalancha de dudas.

Cuando entró en el campus de Stanford, se quitó la cazadora de chico malo y se dirigió al centro de estudiantes. Sólo tuvo que echar mano de su sonrisa encantadora y de su acento de Carolina del Sur (hola, soy Dan Smith, ¡qué corte de pelo más bonito!). Unos cuantos “sí, es muy importante, somos compañeros de clase y tengo que entregarle sin falta unos apuntes…” Algo más de _blablabla_ , y en menos de cinco minutos había conseguido el teléfono y la dirección de Sam, y si se lo hubiera propuesto, el de la chica rellenita y de mirada hambrienta que le había atendido. Sonrió. Estos niños pijos no eran tan listos como se creían. Cogió el coche y recorrió el campus con el apartamento de Sam como destino: chicos de gimnasio tumbados en un césped verde y perfectamente cortado, calles impecables, chicas de piernas largas y tetas operadas, tíos en bici con una chapa de Greenpeace en la mochila, señores con chaquetas de tweed, edificios antiguos y bibliotecas, viviendas con jardín, coches caros y bares que parecían haber pasado todas las inspecciones de sanidad… Todo estaba envuelto en ese halo de perfección que caracterizaba a las mentiras.

No podía entender (salvo por las de las tetas operadas, dicho sea con sinceridad) qué veía Sam en esa vida, en esta forma anodina de pasar los días. Él, que conocía la verdad.

Siguió las instrucciones hasta llegar a Palo Alto, hasta llegar a Sam. Aparcó junto a la acera. Desde allí, podía ver el apartamento de Sammy, la puerta a la vida que siempre había querido tener. Iba a salir, a llamar al timbre, tal vez a colarse por una de las ventanas y provocar un pequeño forcejeo. Luego una burla relacionada con la forma de pegar de Sam y después un abrazo (tío, cuánto tiempo). Pero apagó el motor y esperó. Con la mano y el corazón en la boca. Con todas las preguntas que nunca había querido responder haciéndose un espacio en su “deja de pensar tonterías”.

¿Había huido sólo de John y de la caza? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Tendría que convencerle para que volviera, claro.

Entonces lo vio salir. Los latidos a medio camino de una conmoción. Sam bajaba las escaleras, enfundado en sus vaqueros favoritos y en la camiseta de siempre, pero esta vez había sustituido su Taurus PT92 por un puñado de libros. Y aunque Dean prefería la utilidad de la primera, tenía que reconocer que tenía buen aspecto. Estaba bien, estaba vivo. Dean sonrió y tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlar la sensación de alivio que palpitaba en sus sienes, que le subía por la garganta. Incapaz de definir, limitar, etiquetar los contornos de esa emoción que se arrastraba por sus venas. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo que había supuesto para él la marcha de su hermano.

De pronto, oyó un “Sam, espérame” y concentró su atención en la tía buena (muy buena y, a primera vista, con nada de silicona) que salía del edificio detrás de su hermano. Rubia, alta, respetable. Ese tipo de chicas que lo eran para toda la vida, el prototipo de Sam. ¿Así que esto era lo que había venido a estudiar a Stanford? Sonrisa canalla. “Este es mi chico”, se dijo mientras ella se lanzaba a los labios de Sam. Iba a tener que replantearse su futuro si esto era lo que se conseguía en la universidad. Y entonces sucedió. Fue sólo un instante, pero Dean lo supo con absoluta claridad. Sam era feliz. Lo vio en su forma de mirarla, en esa forma de reír que tan pocas veces le había visto y tan excepcional en los últimos años (con todo el cuerpo, con fuegos artificiales en los ojos). Sintió que algo se le pudría en las entrañas. Dientes apretados, un engrudo oscuro que avanzaba con el bombeo de su corazón, que le repetía al oído la palabra traición. Y sabía que era irracional, absurdo, que tendría que estar contento, pero… Había vuelto a ver al Sam de esa noche del cuatro de julio, resplandeciente, rodeado de luces, rodeado de algo que hasta entonces sólo ellos compartían. Sam. Sammy. Y no era que no se alegrase, era otra cosa, era…

Dio una palmada en el volante. Basta. Era suficiente. El viaje había sido una estupidez. Sam había elegido. Había elegido vivir sin su familia, sin él. Y ya no dudó. Tomó la decisión mientras lo veía alejarse por la calle, mientras ella se colgaba del brazo de su hermano. Arrancó un rugido del Impala. No le iba a pedir que volviera con él. No podía pedírselo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy —musitó.

Y se marchó. _Ramble on_ sonando en los altavoces y las manos aferradas al volante con un ruego: que esté bien.

Al final, las muertes de Pleasanton resultaron ser una de esas raras y escasas excepciones, donde, a pesar de los indicios, había poco de inexplicable y mucho de desgraciadas coincidencias. El producto de un sheriff imbécil y de una pésima investigación.

Simples casualidades. Tal y como había predicho su padre. 

 

 

_Sólo sé que somos todo lo que tenemos_

_Más que eso, nos mantenemos humanos_

_(Dean Winchester, 5x5)_

 

**A. Interludio. En el final.**

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú? 

La pregunta le sorprende. Seguramente porque es la primera vez que Dean le hace una pregunta como esa y, sobre todo, porque ya debería de saber la respuesta:

—Volver contigo para empezar —le dice, a medio camino de la convicción, a medio camino del ruego.

Le sigue el silencio y Sam sabe que algo no va bien.  Dean se lo está pensando. Intercambian unas cuantas frases más, todas bajo la amenaza del tono plomizo y apagado de Dean. Ese que dice que está perdiendo la esperanza. Ese que habla de desconfianza. Y no quiere creerlo (no de él), pero la sospecha de que va a negarse detona cuando su hermano le suelta un “entonces, quieres que seamos Batman y Robin de nuevo”.

Porque debería haber una sonrisa, un “por supuesto, tú eres el tío bajito y segundón”. Pero Sam sabe que no se trata de una broma inofensiva. Que detrás de ella, Dean oculta un reproche hacia sí mismo, hacia Sam, una nueva forma de culpa o de tortura.  

Y se lo dice, que ha visto a Lucifer, que no puede (quiere) hacer esto solo. Que quiere acabar con el apocalipsis y con esos ángeles hijos de puta. Que le necesita. Ellos solos contra el mundo, como cuando Sam tenía diez años. Pero Dean empieza a vomitar frases del tipo “deberíamos  alejarnos para siempre” y “no somos más fuertes estando juntos” y a Sam se le ahogan los argumentos en la garganta. Labios fruncidos, orgullo herido. Tal vez porque hace cinco años él también habría soltado gilipolleces del estilo. Tal vez porque sabe que quien está hablando es la decepción de su hermano. Lo intenta por última vez (Dean, por favor…), pero no surte efecto. Su hermano ya lo ha decidido.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono, Sam sonríe con cinismo. Lleva toda la vida huyendo de su familia, de lo que son, pidiendo libertad a gritos. Lleva toda la vida ensañándose con la idea de familia de Dean, fingiendo que no le importaba, que podía vivir sin ella. Y ahora que por fin Dean ha dejado de luchar contra sus decisiones, haría lo que fuera por tenerle de vuelta. Por oír, por volver a decirle eso de “eres mi hermano” como si se tratara de una sentencia inapelable. Pisa el acelerador y respira hondo, intentado sacarse todas y cada una de las balas que su hermano ha callado pero que ha sentido perfectamente. Se hace con un café en la gasolinera más cercana y se pega el resto de la noche conduciendo. No quiere dormir, no quiere encontrarse otra vez con Lucifer en sus sueños. Pasa por siete poblaciones que nadie conoce salvo los diez habitantes que recorren diariamente sus calles. Carreteras secundarias y sinuosas, luces largas durante todo el trayecto. A través de la ventanilla sólo alcanza a ver la oscuridad que ha secuestrado el paisaje y que se extiende, se extiende... como una prolongación de su destino. De pronto, Stanford (lo que era, lo que representaba) le parece más irreal que nunca. Y menos importante que nunca.

Cuatro horas después, empieza a vibrar su teléfono. Es Dean. Dean… Descuelga, atormentado por la ansiedad y el alivio. Y aunque está serio cuando le propone encontrarse en mitad de ninguna parte, Sam no lo duda: mira el mapa y toma el siguiente desvío. Cuando llega, su hermano ya le espera. Apoyado en el Impala, manos en los bolsillos, mirada seria, actitud de suficiencia. Tan Dean que le dan ganas de ir hasta allí y arrancarle un abrazo. Sin embargo se contiene y respeta la distancia de metro y medio que Dean ha implantado mientras hablan. El corazón le va a tres mil revoluciones por minuto.

—Si va en serio lo de que quieres volver…

Y Sam no necesita que le diga nada más. Dean ya le ha convencido. Va a decir que sí sea cual sea la opción que siga a esa condicional. Va a demostrarle que no se equivoca, que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Toma aire, y aunque lo intenta, el gracias que tiene preparado se le enreda en la lengua mientras escucha los “estaba equivocado” de su hermano, los “somos lo único que tenemos”. Su familia, su sangre, su hermano, su aliado, su incondicional. No sabe lo que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión, pero en honor a la verdad no le importa. Escucha la fe ciega de Dean en él (sé que no me vas a decepcionar) y eso le basta.

Es lo que necesita. Lo único que necesita.

Sam recorre el metro y medio de una zancada, sin darle opción a su hermano. Lo envuelve con sus brazos, enorme, inmenso. Tan fuerte, tan grande como la alegría de volver a verlo. Dean se queja y dice algo como “nada de ser unas nenazas, Sammy”. Sam sonríe. 

Ellos solos contra el mundo será más que suficiente. Que se jodan Miguel y Lucifer.


	3. Jess y las cosas que nunca llegaron a ser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste ;)

_This ain´t no killer for the pain_

_this avalanche will suffcated you_

_you can run, but you can´t hide_

_because no one here gets out alive_

_find a friend on whom you can rely_

_Julien, you´re a slow motion suicide_

_(Julien, Placebo)_

**2\. Segundo círculo. Jess y las cosas que nunca llegaron a ser.**

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Sam recuperó ese signo tan distintivo de los Winchester, ese que formaba parte de la esfera vital de todos ellos. Sam todavía tenía la frente brillante del calor y la mirada perdida cuando sucedió. Cuando tiró dentro del maletero del Impala la recortada que dos horas antes le había devuelto a Dean con un “mañana tengo que ir a la entrevista”. Dean observó su mirada llena de fuego y reconoció ese sonido que le era tan familiar: la destrucción silenciosa de un ser humano. Sam deshaciéndose en pedazos, ardiendo, rompiéndose y reconstruyéndose con la piel tirante y dura. La fuerza de la pérdida, la rabia… Y el dolor impaciente por salir a través del cañón de una pistola. La venganza personal camuflada de negocio familiar.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Sam.

Se subieron al coche sin decir una palabra, con los ojos clavados en la carretera y Metallica sonando en los altavoces. A Dean le habría gustado articular alguna frase para la ocasión (lo siento, tío), pero sabía que no había nada que decir. Jess estaba muerta y eso era más que suficiente para llenar cualquier silencio, para llenar cualquier otro pensamiento. Recorrieron la federal 101 hasta que el olor del incendio quedó diluido en los sonidos quedos de la noche. Minutos y millas contabilizados mediante respiraciones mudas. Al final, Dean paró en un motel de los suyos: cerca de la cuneta, luces de neón estropeadas y pocos coches. Otro motel, otra noche, otra muerte.

El recepcionista no parecía tener mucho interés en hacer amigos ni tampoco demasiados clientes. Les recibió con un gruñido y  la mirada clavada en una televisión portátil que parecía sacada de un cubo de basura de los setenta. Sólo cuando estuvieron encima del mostrador, Robby se dignó a dedicarles una mirada, a limpiarse la boca con la manga y a dejar el bocadillo sobre una servilleta que había conocido mejores tiempos. Les miró de arriba abajo (ropa sucia y pinta de haber salido de un vertedero), pero mantuvo ese gesto profesional (impasible e indiferente) que tanto apreciaba Dean de aquellos antros. Cero sorpresas, cero preguntas y un solo lema: “me da igual lo que hagas mientras pagues”. Con un golpe de tarjeta de crédito, se convirtieron en el señor Johnson y en el señor Clark, de Michigan, mientras el recepcionista rellenaba la interminable hoja de registro.

—¿Cama de matrimonio o dos camas? —Con voz monótona y aburrida.

Y. No. Se. Esperaba. Esa. Pregunta. Ojos desorbitados, cara de estar flipando.

—Dos camas —se apresuró a aclarar Dean. Un carraspeo—. Nosotros no… —farfulló mientras señalaba alternativamente a Sam y a su pecho.

Por segunda vez, Robby levantó la cabeza. Mirada inquisitiva.

—Ya… —Soltó las llaves encima del mostrador—. Habitación 145. Dos camas —dijo, y un instante después bajó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa.

El primer impulso de Dean fue el de partirle la cara a ese gilipollas y quitarle la sonrisita que asomaba por encima de los papeles. Pero se contuvo. Hoy ya habían tenido suficiente y necesitaban poner punto y final a ese día tan largo. Tan inagotable. Sam recogió las llaves y arrastró su mochila y sus pies a través del pasillo mientras Dean esperaba a que Robby terminara con el registro. Una sombra sobre la moqueta, la estela de un fantasma.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, encontró a Sam sentado en una de las camas. La cabeza hundida entre las manos y sobre sus hombros todo el peso de la culpa, todo el peso de un único pensamiento. Y Dean no necesitaba preguntárselo, porque ya había estado allí, ya había conocido todas las variantes de esa forma de tortura. Los “tendría que haberla salvado” abriéndose camino a través del conglomerado de ira, parasitando cada fibra de su ser. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, y todo ese enfado que Dean había acumulado desde el primer “papá no ha vuelto en varios días”, que había crecido con el “tengo que volver a Stanford”, se desvaneció en el dolor de Sam. En esa neblina de impotencia y desesperación que cubría a su hermano. Un momento después, ni siquiera podía recordar los reproches que guardaba en la punta de la lengua desde hacía dos años, no podía recordar por qué había estado tan cabreado. En lo único que podía pensar era en que no había podido protegerlo. De esto, de las cicatrices, de todo lo que significaba…

Se acercó despacio y apoyó su mano en ese hombro inmenso (¿cuándo había crecido tanto?), sobre la camiseta sudada y quemada. Sam le miró como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño y Dean lamentó que la realidad no fuera así de sencilla.

—Venga, Sammy —suave, firme—, date una ducha y acuéstate. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano.

Se tendió sobre la cama mientras veía desaparecer a su hermano tras la puerta del baño. Despacio, casi inmóvil, como si el tiempo se estuviera deteniendo poco a poco. Como si el día no fuera a terminar nunca. Y no quería pensar en ello, pero no pudo evitarlo. Miles de preguntas emergiendo desde lugares recónditos y oscuros. Dudas que no quería contestar. ¿Por qué había ido a buscar a Sam a Stanford?, ¿por qué había vuelto ese demonio?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué Jess?, ¿por qué había sucedido después de que Sam regresara a la caza?, ¿por qué había obligado a su hermano a volver? Y entonces, sólo entonces, mientras se ahogaba, fue capaz de entender que el miedo (el de verdad, el visceral, el que podía paralizar cada músculo de su cuerpo) no nacía de las criaturas nocturnas ni de las muertes violentas, sino de sus actos. De la palabra responsabilidad.

Sam, como era de esperar, no durmió durante aquella noche interminable. Dean tampoco. Y las mañanas que siguieron a esa madrugada de domingo resultaron ser todavía más largas.

Después de varios días yendo de Stanford a Palo de Alto y de Palo Alto a Stanford (pasando por todos y cada uno de los grupos de amiguitos que Sam había coleccionado en los últimos dos años), Dean estaba seguro de que allí no iban a encontrar nada de utilidad. Lo sabía y se lo había intentado transmitir al ser compulsivo que antes había sido su hermano. Aunque sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad. Sam había hecho de aquello una cruzada suicida muy del estilo de John Winchester. Pasaba las noches en vela en una sucesión de pantallazos de ordenador, periódicos digitales, tradicionales, ojeras y bufidos de  frustración. Dean lo oía al acostarse y lo veía al levantarse; en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar, mordiéndose los labios mientras marcaba todas las horas del reloj. Durante el día insistía en volver sobre sus pasos, de forma repetitiva y casi obsesiva. Reconstruyendo el fin de semana de Jess, los lugares, las personas, las conversaciones… Como si quisiera encontrar un fallo en la cadena de acontecimientos que le permitiera refutar el resultado final, la muerte de Jess. O tal vez un porqué, una justificación, algo que diera sentido a lo sucedido. Observaba a su hermano: los movimientos controlados, precisos, la lucha continua, el despliegue de “tiene que haber algo, Dean”. Y en esos momentos, no tenía claro si Sam buscaba a Ojos Amarillos o un milagro que le devolviera a Jess para despertarle de aquella pesadilla.  Tal vez ni siquiera Sam lo sabía.

Los días pasaron como réplicas de una misma neurosis, y cuando llegó el domingo siguiente, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había transformado en algo parecido a una granada sin anilla de seguridad. Era cuestión de tiempo que explotara, que todo ese círculo vicioso reventara en otra cosa, en algo que no fuera dar vueltas sobre sí mismos. Pero el problema no era la explosión, sino el cuándo y en qué grado y, sobre todo, qué iba a devastar a su paso. Desde luego, no podía faltar demasiado para ese momento, porque las ojeras de su hermano estaban a punto de llegarle, literalmente, a los pies (lo que era mucho decir, atendiendo a todo lo que había crecido). Dean resopló y se levantó de la cama. Ese cuarto en el que se habían confinado lo estaba matando. Llevaban tanto tiempo allí que su nariz había dejado de percibir el olor a rancio que desprendía cada fibra textil de ese motel: moqueta, cortinas, sabanas, cojines, tapicería, recepcionista, incluso su propia ropa olía a… ESO, fuera lo que fuese. Como si lo hubieran rebozado todo en la misma sustancia pestilente.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar. Se dirigió a la puerta. Sam ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla del portátil.

—Voy a ver si pillo algo de cena, ¿quieres algo? —Su hermano negó en modo automático, sin demasiado interés, como venía siendo habitual. Insistió—: ¿Seguro? Porque, oye, lo último que han dicho los médicos es que se puede comer y leer al mismo tiempo. Increíble, ¿eh?

Pero Sam se limitó a gruñir un “no” y Dean a entornar los ojos. Estuvo a punto de soltar un “Sammy”, a ver si así conseguía al menos sacarle una mirada furiosa o una frase que no contuviera “incendio, maldito demonio, Jess”. Porque, vale, había sido una putada, pero era desesperante la cabezonería en la que se había instalado (no, Dean, tenemos que seguir investigando aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí). Insoportable. Tanto, que empezaba a replantearse retomar su conversación con Robby, y eso que el concepto de porno perfecto de ese tío era mujeres gordísimas, cuerdas, perros y otras perversiones accesorias que prefería no recordar. Dios... Si tenía que volver a preguntar algo a uno de esos universitarios listillos de Stanford se iba a pegar un tiro. Y si tenía que volver a oír una respuesta pedante con tonito de _llevo un palo metido en el culo_ iba a tener que dispararles.

Dio un portazo al salir. Su único consuelo en este sitio infecto era que, a menos de cinco minutos del motel, había descubierto (por una de esas gloriosas casualidades de la vida) un bar donde hacían las mejores hamburguesas del mundo. Las mejores, de verdad. Y eso era todo un cumplido viniendode Dean y teniendo en cuenta que su alimentación estaba basada exclusivamente en el cuarto y quinto escalón de la pirámide alimenticia. Se subió al Impala y tres minutos después le atendía Danielle, una encantadora camarera californiana, no muy lista, pero con dos buenas amigas. Era más de lo que necesitaba.

Un par de hamburguesas y cuatro cervezas después, volvió al motel de mejor humor y, muy a su pesar, con una ensalada César en la mano. Sacudió la cabeza. Varias veces a lo largo de camino. ¿Cómo podía Sam comerse eso? Los guerreros comían hamburguesas, perritos calientes, grasas saturadas. La hierba era comida de vaca. ¡O peor, comida de nena! Aunque no le sorprendía, porque su hermano nunca había tenido un paladar muy refinado. Sonrió mientras recordaba aquella vez que se había comido sin rechistar cinco salchichas chamuscadas al grito de “qué buenas están”. Sammy sólo tenía siete años y todo lo que hacía Dean le parecía entonces una proeza.

No, Sam nunca había tenido un paladar refinado. 

Llegó a la puerta y entró en la habitación con una sonrisa todavía en sus labios. Todo estaba en completo silencio (ni un bufido, ni un impertinente “mañana hay que levantarse…”). Miró a su alrededor y descubrió por qué: su hermano se había quedado dormido. La cabeza sobre la almohada, el pelo revuelto, el ordenador encima de la colcha, todavía encendido. Por fin había caído rendido,y menos mal, porque empezaba a ser un caso digno de investigación. Se acercó despacio hasta su cama, procurando no hacer ruido, y desconectó el portátil, que corría el grave peligro de acabar en el suelo en algún momento de la noche. Sam ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa. Le echó una manta por encima mientras observaba esas nuevas marcas que ahora recorrían el rostro de su hermano. Esas huellas que antes no estaban ahí, que no deberían estar; no tan pronto. Y sí, con el tiempo se difuminarían, se integrarían en Sam como una parte de sí mismo, pero ya nunca desaparecerían.

Se sentó en la cama contigua,  la cara hundida entre las manos.

—Lo siento, Sammy… —musitó. En su voz, el recuerdo de aquella chica, de Cassie, el recuerdo de ese sonido que hace el corazón cuando se rompe.

Y de verdad que lo sentía, porque Dean sabía lo que era renunciar a ese futuro imaginado: brillante, seguro. Perder a la chica. La película americana perfecta destruyéndose bajo sus pies. Sabía lo que dolía la pérdida… en muchos más sentidos de los que habría querido. Lanzó una última mirada a su hermano y finalmente sucumbió sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos. Él también necesitaba una tregua, hacerle un hueco al sueño para que los alejara de esta puta realidad.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Despertó de repente, en la más absoluta oscuridad, con la mano encima del puñal que guardaba debajo de la almohada. Escuchó, atento. Le llevó sólo un segundo reconocer los gemidos de dolor justo a su lado y activar la alarma biológica. Sam, Sam, Sam. Eso fue suficiente para que se esfumaran los últimos retazos del sueño. Se levantó de un salto y llegó a la cama de su hermano: cuchillo, puños, cuerpo, mente, abalanzándose sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera… Pero allí no había nada. Se dio cuenta de que era su hermano, dormido, teniendo de nuevo otra pesadilla. Estaba empapado en sudor, la respiración agitada, la voz ronca de sufrimiento.

Tiró el arma al suelo.

—Sam, Sammy, despierta…—Intentó incorporarlo mientras lo zarandeaba—, hey, hey…—Le atrapó el rostro con las manos. Tenía la mirada perdida, horrorizada—. Escucha, soy yo, estoy aquí, hey, Sammy, quédate conmigo —forzando una sonrisa—, ha sido una pesadilla, sólo era otra pesadilla, ya está, ya está, ya ha pasado —murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la mano—, está bien, ya ha terminado... Ya ha terminado.

Poco a poco, notó cómo los músculos de Sam se destensaban y que su mirada perdía ese brillo febril, desbocado. De vuelta al mundo. A la terrible realidad.

Dean pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Estás bien?—La preocupación resbalando por cada sílaba. Había sido peor que las otras veces.

—Jess…—Apenas un susurro, apenas lúcido—, el incendio…

Dean, por puro instinto, arrastró el cuerpo de su hermano hasta sus brazos con un “vamos, Sam, no ha pasado nada”. Cálido, intenso, protegiéndolo con todo el cuerpo. Sam se dejó caer sobre su hombro, ocultando el rostro. Y sucedió. La carga explosiva que su hermano había acumulado a lo largo de la última semana detonó. No con el sonido violento y fuerte que esperaba Dean, sino con el sonido sordo y sostenido de una bomba que estalla bajo el agua. Empezó con un pequeño sollozo y se fue haciendo grande con las lágrimas. Dean estrechó el abrazo, entre impresionado y cabreado. Recogiendo los pedazos de Sam para mantenerlo unido, entero. Y tomó una decisión. Iban a matar a ese hijo de puta, pero, mientras tanto, ayudaría a su hermano de la única forma que sabía. Le daría lo único que a él le había funcionado: cazar, salvar personas, tener un objetivo. Sal y fuego para arder, para quemar las heridas.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, buscar a papá —dijo Dean. El corazón escociéndole en el pecho—. Él es el único que sabe cómo matar a ese demonio.

A la mañana siguiente, recogieron lo indispensable y abandonaron Stanford. Sin comentarios, sin referirse a lo sucedido. Una bolsa, armas y lo puesto, como John les había enseñado. Dean le contó lo de las coordenadas que había encontrado en el diario de su padre. Y bueno, Sam seguía jodido, pero algo había cambiado, porque durante el viaje a Blackwater Ridge, volvió a hablar del tiempo, de la mierda de música que Dean llevaba en el coche y de todas esas cosas que habían conformado sus días antes. Tal vez por la esperanza de encontrar a su padre, tal vez por la esperanza de encontrar su venganza.

Saldaron el asunto de Colorado sin fallecidos y con unos pocos rasguños. Vamos, lo que se llamaba “un trabajo bien hecho”. Sam había estado bastante bien para llevar dos años inactivo… Pero el rastro de John se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que el wendigo. No más coordenadas, no más pistas, lo que no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. De pronto, se encontraron sin destino, sin rumbo, así que Dean hizo lo único que sabía hacer: buscar más casos, más tíos malos a los que patear el trasero. Y sabía que, conforme pasaban los días, el cabreo de Sam iba en aumento. Notaba su mirada clavada en la nuca cada dos por tres y los morritos constantemente apretados. “Hay que buscar a papá, hay que buscar a papá, hay que buscar a papá”. Ese era su hermano pequeño en toda su plenitud. Y la verdad era que tenía cojones que, después de estar dos años desparecido, fuera Sam el que perdiera el culo por reencontrarse con John. Dean empezó a cansarse de tanto reproche silencioso (¿cómo lo hacía?). “La gente no desaparece, Dean, dejan de buscarla”. Al final, después de varias pullas e indirectas, le tuvo que explicar con esa sutileza que le caracterizaba, que mientras no supieran nada más de John iban a hacer su trabajo y punto. Salvar gente.

El plan funcionó. Con el paso de las semanas, las pesadillas de Sam remitieron y empezaron a ser menos frecuentes. No era que durmiera demasiado bien, pero por lo menos conseguía descansar unas cuantas horas. Sam empezó a participar activamente en la búsqueda de nuevos casos y volvió a reír de verdad, con hoyuelos, con todo el cuerpo. La primera vez que ocurrió estaban cazando un vampiro y había sido todo un acontecimiento. Ni siquiera recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, sólo que estaban en un bar cutre al sur de Alabama, que llevaba más cervezas de las que debería y que su “sonrisa encantadora” no había tenido efecto con la camarera de turno. Su hermano le soltó un “das pena” y Dean fingió indignación mientras gangoseaba algo parecido a “cállate, universitario pringado”. Y entonces, sin mucha explicación, Sam empezó a reír: resplandeciente, como un milagro. Toda una transformación. Esa noche, Dean no obtuvo el premio de la camarera, pero se llevó algo mejor. Volvieron las bromas, las risas, la complicidad (miradas, gestos, insultos, discusiones por el mando de la tele). La música a todo volumen, Sam con cara de circunstancias y Dean poniéndole voz a AC/DC, mientras consumían millas de asfalto y goma quemada con el Impala. Como si todo eso hubiera estado siempre allí, como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Eran como una máquina perfectamente engrasada, donde las piezas encajaban sin esfuerzo, sólo porque estaban destinadas a ello. Así que fue estúpidamente sencillo volver a ese punto, a sentir que formaba parte de algo, de una familia, de un hogar. A pesar de su padre, a pesar de Jess, a pesar de esa oscuridad que todavía se vislumbraba en los ojos de Sam, Dean era feliz. Había momentos en los que se sentía culpable, porque no debería ser así, porque todavía no habían encontrado a John. Pero llegaron las investigaciones: Ohio, con su chica sangrienta; una plaga de insectos en Oklahoma; varios fantasmas entre Kansas y Rockford; un cambiaformas en Missouri; y mientras las semanas y las poblaciones se sucedían a través de las ventanillas del Impala, ya nada era tan imprescindible, ya nada era tan importante para Dean, salvo estar allí, en ese instante.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Pasó como pasan todas las cosas importantes: en voz baja, casi de puntillas, sin dejar ninguna pista. Estaban en mitad de ninguna parte, en un pueblo de mierda al norte de Kentucky, y no lo vio venir. Dean masticaba un burrito al que no le iban a dar ningún premio.

—Oye, Dean, cuando acabe todo esto, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Dean levantó la cabeza de su comida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La boca llena.

Sam sonrió.

—Supongo que cuando matemos a Ojos Amarillos, querrás hacer otra cosa. 

Dean se quedó quieto, un poco desconcertado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer otra cosa? Esto no va a terminar nunca. —Se encogió de hombros y le dio un bocado al burrito—. Siempre habrá algo que cazar, bichos malos a los que matar… Ya sabes, todo eso. —Y de pronto, Dean entendió la intención de la pregunta. Miró a su hermano fijamente—. ¿Tú qué piensas hacer?

Sam bajó la cabeza para observar detenidamente su ensalada. Movimientos nerviosos con el tenedor.

—Pues la verdad es que me gustaría volver a Stanford y estudiar Derecho.

Dean dejó caer lo poco que le quedaba de su burrito encima de la bandeja de plástico.

—Así que te quieres largar. —Arrastró la silla hacia atrás, mirada seria, traicionada—. Otra vez.  

Sam dejó de jugar con la lechuga.

—Venga ya, Dean. —Un poco culpable, un poco cabreado y en plan imbécil—. ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿que me quedara aquí?, ¿que todo volviera a ser como antes? Yo quiero una vida normal, una vida segura —terminó. 

Normal. Normal. Cada frase fue como una puñalada. Dean se levantó de la mesa, conteniendo el aliento, conteniendo el puñetazo. Estaba hasta los cojones de oír esa palabra: normal. ¿Qué significaba?, ¿qué tenía de especial?, ¿por qué la deseaba tanto Sam?, ¿no le bastaba con lo que tenía? Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, le soltó un “luego nos vemos” y se largó de allí. Para no tener que decirle que lo único que esperaba era que se comportara, de una maldita vez, como un miembro de esa familia; para no tener que reconocer que había ido a Stanford para reconstruir lo que había perdido hacía dos años.

Y mientras se alejaba, pensó en Sam con cierta envidia, porque realmente no sabía qué era peor: si asumir la pérdida definitiva de una muerte o ver cómo lo que querías se te escapaba entre los dedos una y otra vez. 

_Esto es lo más cercano a un hogar que vamos a tener._

_Y  es nuestro._

_(Dean Winchester, 9x4)_

 

 **B. Interludio. Fiesta de pijamas** _  
_

Charlie se desvanece en el horizonte amarillo que forman las baldosas de Oz, todo alegría y emoción (¡nos vemos, perras!). Sam la despide con una sonrisa. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero está seguro de que le irá bien, de que está eligiendo algo que forma parte de su destino. A su lado, Dean está quieto, callado, con la mirada fija en ella. Y aunque no la detiene, no parece muy convencido de que sea una buena idea dejarla marchar. Lo ve en su ceño fruncido y en la preocupación que tiene tatuada en cada gesto.

Al final la puerta se cierra y Dean atina a decir:

—¿Crees que volverá?

Sam intuye algo de tristeza (también responsabilidad) en la pregunta. No le culpa, no le sorprende. Durante los últimos nueve años, se han pegado la mitad del tiempo intentado salvar a la gente que quieren y la otra mitad viéndoles morir. Viendo cómo todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Intentar retener a Charlie (segura, protegida), no es sólo una cuestión de instinto, es casi una necesidad para Dean. También para él. Es difícil no caer en las viejas costumbres.

Así que se traga sus constantes “este sitio no es mi hogar, Dean”, su obcecación en no mudarse al maldito búnker y se lo dice. Le dice lo que se ha empeñado en negarle hasta ahora. 

—Claro. —Sonríe y mira a su hermano, lleno de ánimos—. No hay nada como el hogar.

Y resulta increíble la transformación. La tímida sonrisa (esa tan rara que Dean reserva sólo para algunos momentos) y la expresión de satisfacción que, durante un instante, hace desaparecer las líneas de tensión de su cara. Hay paz, tal vez alegría. Por supuesto, hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ni un “gracias” ni nada que se le parezca; sólo un golpecito en la espalda, seguido de un “vámonos a por unas birras”, pero es más que suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se dedica a deshacer la maleta, a salpicar el búnker con las pocas cosas que posee. Apuntes, libros, vídeos y sobre todo fotos. Los recuerdos que ha ido arrastrando de un lugar a otro terminan colgados de una pared o apoyados en la mesilla de su cuarto. Y le resulta un poco extraño poder instalarse de forma definitiva en un sitio, pero Dean, que observa todo el proceso (con ese disimulo que le es tan propio), parece más animado que nunca. Decide que tienen que tomarse unos días libres y se afana en llenar de comida y de cervezas la mole inmensa que les hace las veces de nevera. Está diseñada para dar de comer a un ejército, por lo que es perfecta para saciar el apetito de su hermano. Así que Dean se pasa la mitad del día yendo de la tienda a la nevera y de la nevera al plato.

Cuando Sam consigue terminar con el dichoso cuarto, acude a la librería. Dean le está esperando con los pies encima de la mesa, una ensalada (¡una ensalada!) y un cubo de hielo lleno de cervezas. Se acerca. En el portátil suena la banda sonora inconfundible de _los Cazafantasmas_.

—Venga ya, Dean, ¿estás viendo _los Cazafantasmas_? El humor de esa peli es de nivel de primaria. —Se señala la cabeza—. ¿No oyes cómo se suicidan mis neuronas?

Dean levanta los brazos, fingiendo indignación.

—¡Eh, un respeto! ¡Es un clásico! —Le hace una seña con la mano—. Ven aquí y aprende algo sobre historia del cine.

Sam entorna los ojos, pilla una cerveza (porque va a necesitar alcohol para soportarlo) y se sienta al lado de Dean con bastante resignación. En la pantalla no paran de sucederse escenas estúpidas, en plan penitencia, pero Dean suelta una carcajada detrás de otra. En serio, ¿cómo puede hacerle tanta gracia? Le da un trago a la cerveza y observa a su hermano (relajado, alegre). Es casi como un milagro. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, se da cuenta de que, por fin, todas sus dudas y preguntas han dejado de tirar de él en miles de direcciones contradictorias. Por una vez no está deseando largarse a otro lugar, dedicarse a otra cosa; por una vez está donde quiere estar.

Sonríe y se acomoda en la silla.

Su hermano tenía razón: ha encontrado algo a lo que llamar hogar. No está hecho de muros y no tiene tejado, pero tiene nombre propio.

Dean.

 

 


	4. Dean y la muerte que no pudo soportar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi me da vergüenza pasarme por aquí xD. Perdonadme por este abandono injustificado. He tenido una avalancha de trabajo increíble estos meses y, además, este capítulo en cuestión me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. 
> 
> No es un capítulo fácil. Para mí ha sido muy triste escribirlo. Pero aun así, espero que os guste.
> 
> Un abrazo y gracias por seguir ahí. 
> 
> Aviso: Sé que los diálogos no son exactamente iguales a los que salen en la serie, pero me he permitido la licencia de modificarlos para mis espurios intereses :)

_God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence_

_Behind the tears, inside the lies_

_A thousand slowly dying sunsets_

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

_Guess the loneliness came knocking_

_No one needs to be alone_

_(Birdy, People help the people)_

 

 **3.** **Tercer círculo. Dean y la muerte que no pudo soportar.**

Y mientras corría hacia Sam todo era rojo, denso y oscuro, y gritos, y sombras manchadas de sangre que se escabullían entre las casas abandonadas, era el brillo afilado de una navaja y el cielo plomizo que caía contra los tejados de un pueblo fantasma; y en su cabeza todo era John  ("¡protege a tu hermano!"), y en su aliento sólo había Sam, y en sus ojos polvo y lágrimas contenidas mientras aterrizaba sobre sus rodillas y recogía el cuerpo de su hermano. Le sostuvo el rostro mientras hablaba, hablaba, hablaba sin parar: “Sammy, estarás bien, te curarás, la herida no es tan grave, todo irá bien…”. Sonrisa desfallecida. Pero su hermano permanecía inmóvil y Dean lo abrazó para resguardarlo del miedo. Dedos, uñas y labios llenos de “te pondrás bien”; apresurados, torpes, inútiles. Hasta que, de pronto, hubo sangre en sus manos, sangre de Sam, sangre caliente y espesa. Había tanta, tantísima sangre… La respiración de Dean se congeló en la brisa de la noche, en la mirada líquida y apagada de su hermano.

¡Protégelo!, le decía John.

Pero ya era imposible.

—¡¡Sam!! —gritó, desgarrado, infinito, roto.

Y los sonidos enmudecieron. Un  apagón, muerte cerebral. _Sammy no se movía._ Dean apenas fue consciente de la llegada de Bobby ni de su voz desgajada por el sobrealiento. _Sammy no se movía._ Oía sus “levántate del suelo, Dean” como pasados a través de un filtro: huecos, distantes. A cien mil millas de aquel temblor que invadía sus manos, del pesado y gélido amasijo que le envolvía las entrañas. ¿Por qué no se movía? Sintió que le obligaban a levantarse mientras algo se le desgarraba por dentro.  Una marea negra anegando sus pulmones, un eclipse a cámara lenta. No podía soltarle, no podía dejarle. Apartó a Bobby con rabia (“no lo toques, no lo toques, no lo toques”) y se aferró a lo que ya era un recuerdo mientras explotaba en ruegos. Charcos de agua y sal.

Pasaron unos segundos, mil horas, tal vez una eternidad. _Sammy no se movía._ Retomó el control de su cuerpo entre arcadas, en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo. A su alrededor, sólo quedaba una bruma irreal, cenizas que se desvanecían (Sam, de pie, rezando su nombre). Metió a su hermano en la parte de atrás del Impala con ayuda de Bobby y, a continuación, se desplomó sobre el asiento del conductor: el sudor frío recorriéndole el cuello, la mirada atrapada en el retrovisor (vacía, derramada). Ya no habría más réplicas pedantes en una noche de juerga. ¿Quién era?, ¿qué iba a hacer? Bobby le observaba desde el asiento del copiloto con los ojos húmedos de  preocupación; pero Dean ya no sentía nada.

Arrancó el motor y se adentró en las carreteras secundarias que circunvalaban Cold Oak; sumergido en espacios oscuros, anestesiados. Conducía por inercia, observando las sombras que le acechaban desde los contornos del asfalto. Era su trabajo, cuidar de Sam. Una tras otra, alargándose con el avance de la noche, esperándole para arrancarle el corazón. Si hubiera llegado tan sólo un minuto antes, si lo hubiera detenido, si lo hubiera protegido. Bobby le indicó que cogiera un desvío, con palabras difusas, al ralentí. ¿Estaba realmente allí? Obedeció las órdenes por costumbre y porque daba igual el dónde y el qué. Dean ya no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, había alcanzado el final de todos sus caminos. Las bromas nocturnas, las camisas colgadas de una esquina de la cama se hundían en un agujero negro. Siguieron una pista forestal hasta que las luces de los faros descubrieron los restos de una cabaña deshabitada. Entró en aquel cascarón envuelto en un velo blanco, helado, y un instante después, el cuerpo de Sam descansaba sobre un catre.

Dean se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, armado con un botellín de cerveza y con los ojos clavados en el rostro de su hermano. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…Bajo aquella luz, todavía parecía más pálido, más demacrado.  

Un trago ardiente y, después, silencio.

Esperando un milagro que en su familia jamás se había producido.

_Sammy no se movía._

Tal vez sólo era una cuestión de tiempo y de cantidades de bebida. Sentía la mirada de Bobby clavada en la nuca, pero era incapaz de hablar, de fijar su atención en nada más. Todo se reducía a aquella habitación borrosa y estrecha, todo empezaba y terminaba allí, en los ojos cerrados de su hermano, en el pecho inmóvil. “Vamos, Sam, no puedes hacerme esto”. Los minutos le resbalaban  por la piel mientras los pasos de Bobby intoxicaban aquel silencio. Arriba, abajo, una y otra vez. No podía imaginar una vida así. Tendría que haberlo protegido. Tendría que haber estado con él.  Tendría que… Se tragó los pensamientos con alcohol. Había fallado. Les había fallado a todos, a su madre, a John, a Sam. La figura de Bobby se detuvo delante de él. ¿Todavía seguía allí?

—Dean…—susurró Bobby, con la voz cargada de lástima. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y contuvo la respiración—. Deberíamos darle a Sam un entierro de cazador —dijo.

Como un puñetazo directo al estómago. ¿Enterrar? Tiró la silla al suelo mientras se levantaba y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, en una carrera frenética sin rumbo, sin salida. Dio otro trago, otro, otro.

—¿Deshacernos del cadáver? —preguntó con frialdad. Bobby le miraba desconcertado—. No.

No. No iban a enterrar a Sam, no iban a condenarlo. ¿Cómo podía insinuar semejante idea? Meterlo bajo tierra, confirmar su muerte. Bobby se aproximó  a él, murmurando palabras que Dean no podía comprender: “está sucediendo algo gordo ahí fuera, Dean”, “el mundo puede estar a punto de acabarse y tenemos trabajo que hacer”. Como si le importara, como si fuera su maldito problema. Su única misión había sido cuidar de Sam, protegerlo, y había fracasado. ¿Acaso no había dado suficiente? Había sacrificado cada pulgada de su alma. Había muerto. Muerto. Una llamarada de fuego le cubrió los ojos y el nudo que tenía aprisionado en el pecho detonó en gritos.

—¡¡Pues que se acabe!! —Ebrio de furia, harto de un mundo que jamás le daría las gracias—. ¡Que les jodan!, ¡que os jodan!

Todo se volvió confuso mientras perdía el control de los brazos, de la boca, de sus palabras. Empujó a Bobby hacia la puerta, con el resentimiento supurando en cada sílaba: “lárgate, fuera de aquí, vete”. No quería su puta piedad ni sus manos amables, quería deshacerse, morir, desaparecer, traer de vuelta a su hermano. Se hundió de nuevo sobre la silla, con el fantasma del portazo resonando todavía en la habitación.

Sam permanecía quieto. Muerto.

Joder. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, con la garganta estrangulada por el llanto. ¿Qué podía hacer? Hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con lentitud, por intentar detener la compulsión obsesiva de coger oxígeno. Se ahogaba. Dios mío, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Y entonces, recordó a John: “¡Nunca hagas un trato con un demonio!”

_Sammy no se movía._

“¡Júralo, Dean!”

Había jurado no hacerlo. No caer en el miedo, en la desesperación que habían visto en los ojos de otras víctimas. Conocía las consecuencias. Conocía la condena.

Dean lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, no debía...

Había jurado mil veces no hacerlo, bajo la atenta e intimidante mirada de John.

“Nunca hagáis un pacto. ¿Me entendéis? Pase lo pase, jamás es una solución”.

Dean entonces tenía diez años y en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella mujer tendida sobre un mar de sangre, desgarrada por los sabuesos del infierno (su alma a cambio de la vida de su hijo). Juró porque tenía miedo y, sobre todo, porque a su padre nunca se le decía “no”. Recordaba que John les había obligado a repetir aquel juramento cada año que pasaron en la carretera, como si fuera el recordatorio de una vacuna contra la locura. Como si, llegado el momento, su evocación pudiera quebrar un impulso.

“Nunca hagáis un trato”.

Cerró los puños  con fuerza mientras las uñas se le clavaban en la carne.

John, John, papá… Una orden que requería comportamiento militar.

Había jurado, sí, pero incapaz de vivir con la ausencia, con la sangre de Sam entre sus manos. Prefería morir. Salió corriendo de la destartalada cabaña, con la demencia y el corazón entregados en cada paso, y se montó en el Impala. Condujo por puro instinto a través de resplandores borrosos, ficticios, hasta alcanzar un cruce de caminos (farolas y luces de otros coches, pueblos y vidas enteras a eones de distancia). Podía salvar a su hermano, ¿qué importaba lo que tuviese que dar a cambio? Se bajó del coche y recogió del maletero los ingredientes necesarios (tierra, monedas, huesos, una fotografía) para enterrarlos en mitad de aquel cruce junto a esa emoción innombrable que le consumía. Tenía que funcionar. Esperó una eternidad con el rostro empapado de dolor. “Vamos, venga…”. Todo estaba quieto.

—¡¡Muestra tu cara, zorra!!

Y de pronto, la hija de puta de pupilas rojas apareció.

—Vaya, vaya —divertida—, mira a quién tenemos aquí, a Dean Winchester… —Fingiendo una mueca triste, añadió—: Ya me he enterado de lo de tu hermanito. Una lástima.

Ignoró el impulso de abrirle las tripas con un cuchillo allí mismo. La necesitaba.

—Tráelo de vuelta—dijo, intentando sonar más sereno de lo que era capaz.

Ella empezó a caminar a su alrededor, examinándole, considerando la propuesta.

—¿Quieres vender tu alma?

Dean la seguía con la mirada, incapaz de hilar sus pensamientos. John, John. Tenía que salvarlo.

—Dame diez años y será tuya.

—Estás bromeando. —Ojos brillantes, sonrisa cruel—. Un año y Sam vivirá.

Un año de vida. Sólo un año. Un hormigueo empezó a treparle por los brazos, por la cabeza. Sam, Sam, Sam. Era muy poco tiempo. 

—Diez años es lo que le darías a cualquier otro —escupió. Su angustia convertida en feroz desprecio.

—Oh, cariño —le contestó con absoluta indiferencia mientras le acariciaba los hombros—, pero tú no eres cualquiera.

Podría hacerlo. Podría arrancarle la lengua.

—Nueve años.

—No.

—Ocho —rápido, sin pensar.

—Por favor, Dean. —Un segundo de esperanza y después—: No.

Apretó los dientes, le costaba respirar. Era como si no estuviera allí, como si esa vida fuera la de algún extraño, una película de ciencia ficción. Sam tendido en aquel colchón, las manos exánimes y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Se esforzó por aterrizar, por encontrar las palabras:

—Cinco años o no hay trato.

—De acuerdo —le susurró ella al oído, su aliento escalándole por el cuello como una soga—. No hay trato. —Y se giró para marcharse.

Maldita sea.

Dean cerró los ojos mientras notaba  que la noche se disolvía su alrededor, que la única oportunidad que tenía se le deshacía entre los dedos. “Nunca hagas un trato”. Aquella zorra… Un año, sólo tendría un año. Pero no tenía elección: Sammy viviría de nuevo y él, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya era un cadáver.

—Está bien —gruñó, la voz ronca y el corazón encharcado—. Un año.

La cabrona se atrevió a sonreír satisfecha y acercó sus labios a los de Dean para sellar el pacto con un beso desesperado. Hambriento de una promesa, atormentado.

Puso las llaves en el contacto y escapó de allí. _“Vivo”._ Tal vez. Era posible. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, a decirlo en voz alta. Corrió, voló entre señales de tráfico, se transportó  hasta  la puerta de lo que, hacía tan sólo dos horas, había sido una tumba y entró como una exhalación.

Sam.

Dios mío.

El suelo se convirtió en una masa esponjosa. Apenas podía sostenerse.

Sam estaba allí, de pie, mirándole con aquellos ojos que había visto sonreír durante veintitrés malditos años. Se lanzó en una carrera ciega contra su hermano, hasta  chocarse con el calor de su piel, hasta retumbar con el bombeo de su corazón. Estaba allí, vivo. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos para asegurase de que no se desvanecía, de que no se marchaba a ningún lado. Volvía a respirarlo, a sentirlo, a existir. Y entonces, aquella emoción que había tenido constreñida entre las costillas amenazó con desbordarse a través de las pestañas. Quería hablar, pero las frases morían antes de alcanzar su lengua. Sólo cuando su hermano preguntó desconcertado qué había pasado, encontró la voz para decir “nada” y la voluntad para deshacer el abrazo.

—Sólo ha sido una herida, Sam. Ya estás bien.

Volvía a respirar.

Unos días después, mataron a Ojos Amarillos con mucha eficacia (Colt, John y mucha mala hostia), abrieron las puertas del infierno y Sam descubrió que Dean había vendido su alma. Su hermano estaba disgustado. Escuchó su sufrimiento y casi pudo tocarlo en su rostro congestionado cuando empezó a hacer promesas que no podía cumplir (“te salvaremos del infierno antes de que termine el año”, “te libraremos de este pacto”). Al final, le preguntó por qué lo había hecho.

Entonces Dean mintió, calló, porque era mejor decirle que “no podía vivir con esa carga” que reconocerle que ya era incapaz de imaginar la habitación de un motel sin sus quejas perpetuas o  una carretera sin sus silencios. Que todas las cosas que poseía carecían de sentido si no podía compartirlas. Que volvería a hacerlo por mucho menos.

Que un año había sido un precio pequeño en comparación.

  

_Estoy orgulloso de nosotros_

_(Dean Winchester 9x23)_

  **C. Interludio. ¿Crees en los milagros?**

“Yo no te salvaría”.

La frase se repite en bucle en su cabeza ahora que tiene a Dean tendido sobre la cama, ahora que puede mirar su cuerpo sin colapsar. Quiere imaginar que en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos y le susurrará un “Sammy” (sonrisa y gesto amable) para despertarlo de esta  pesadilla. Su hermano jamás le ha fallado. Lo espera, callado, con un rezo, mientras le pasa los dedos por el rostro surcado de heridas y sangre. Podría reconocer esos rasgos en cualquier parte, incluso en esa oscuridad en la que viven desde hace tanto tiempo. Conoce cada una de las arrugas y cicatrices que han ido apareciendo a lo largo de los años (cómo, dónde y quién). Muchas de ellas llevan su nombre, sus reproches, sus elecciones.

La bilis se le amontona en la boca. Dean ya no puede decir nada. Aún recuerda con absoluta nitidez su expresión traicionada, dolida, espantada (“yo no te salvaría”). Se le encoge el estómago y entierra la cara en el pecho de su hermano. La cabeza le da vueltas. Huele a él, a Dean. Aspira profundamente para retener su aroma, para conservar el recuerdo de lo que siempre tuvo al alcance de la mano. Dean, una constante en su vida, un asidero, un lugar al que volver siempre. Y ahora se da cuenta: la creencia de que tenían una vida entera por delante, tiempo de sobra para entenderse, para decirse lo que siempre habían callado, se ha hecho añicos contra el suelo. Han perdido años, vidas, eras completas en discusiones absurdas (“ha sido tu culpa, Dean”). Como si hubiera importado alguna vez.

Las lágrimas se le atragantan. Daría lo que fuera por robar un instante a la muerte  y decirle que estaba mintiendo, que, como buen Winchester, aquel día había dejado que hablara su amargura, que él también lo habría hecho. Un año entero desperdiciado en reproches y malentendidos.   

“Estoy orgulloso de nosotros”.

Y de pronto, estar allí se vuelve insoportable. Es como estar sumergido en un océano de hielo. Frío, solitario. Los recuerdos le acechan desde todos los rincones de la habitación como si fueran fantasmas. Dean y su risa, Dean y su estúpida forma de gastarle bromas, Dean y la música a todo volumen. No puede vivir con ellos. No puede vivir sin ellos. No así, no de esta manera.

Se lanza a través de los pasillos lóbregos, atrapado entre el dolor y las náuseas, dispuesto a llamar a Crowley, dispuesto a vender lo que sea necesario para recuperar su hogar y arreglar este desastre.

Porque su hermano tenía razón: no hay un _él_ sin Dean. No hay nada después de Dean. Sólo silencio.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
